Sígueme
by Ximemaru
Summary: "¿Por qué nos sigues?" Dijo. "No sé de que hablas" Respondió. El atacante soltó al viajero de la muñeca, haciendo que cayera una vez más en el barro. "Eres una mujer" Susurró el elfo. Debía ser pecado agarrar con semejante brutalidad la muñeca (o cualquier parte del cuerpo) de una mujer. Los ojos del rubio centellaron ante la escena. "Reverendo idiota" pensó.


**_Summary:_** "¿Por qué nos sigues?" Dijo. "No sé de que hablas" Respondió. Asustado, el atacante soltó al viajero de la muñeca, haciendo que cayera una vez más en el barro. "Eres una mujer" Susurró el elfo. Debía ser pecado agarrar con semejante brutalidad la muñeca (o cualquier parte del cuerpo) de una mujer. Los ojos del rubio centellaron ante la escena. "Reverendo idiota" pensó.

**_Disclaimer General:_** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, increíble mangaka de Naturo. Y debido a mi falta de imaginación, muchos de los lugares y nombres fantásticos encontrados en la historia le pertenecen en su totalidad al mundo de J.R.R Tolkien. Haré otros disclaimers de material que ocuparé capitulo con capitulo.

**_Disclaimer por Capitulo:_** Los mencionados Galeones* en la historia son la de autoría de J.K Rowling. Y la mención de Gnomeo y Julieta es propiedad de Rocket Pictures.

* * *

—Texto normal de dialogo y acciones—

_Recuerdos, citas, o referencias específicas._

Asterisco al final de la palaba* Significado al final del capítulo.

* * *

Debido a la efusividad que han alcanzado los fanarts del Sasusaku versión fantasía épica. (Esa donde Sasuke es elfo, Sakura enano, y Naruto de extraña procedencia) He creado este fanfic. He de decir que mi fuerte es la fantasía, y el Sasusaku es mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, así que me dije: ¿Y por qué no? Entonces heme aquí, escribiendo fantasía épica al puro estilo sasusaku. ¡Es mi primer fanfic sasusaku! Y la verdad estoy muy animada. Espero que sea de su total agrado. Los leo al final del capítulo:

* * *

**OJO: EL NOMBRE DEL FANFIC NO ES OFICIAL. PROBABLEMENTE LO CAMBIE CUANDO SE ME OCURRA UNO MEJOR.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo I: Una mujer**

**. . .**

Cuando la reciente oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre _Elendilmir*_, _El Matorral Chamuscado*_ se encontró rebosante de gente. El Matorral Chamuscado era una posada para viajeros con muchas habitaciones de todo tipo y comedores apartados por si los usuarios gustaban de privacidad del resto de la posada, claro, si no se animaban a estar presentes en la gran fiesta que se hacía día con día en la planta baja. La posada era famosa por poseer la mejor cerveza de la región, y no era solo refugio de los viajeros cansados, sino también de la gente local que iba a hacer bulto solo para pasar un buen rato, bebiendo cerveza y cantando a todo pulmón canciones de sus antepasados.

Como cada noche, la gente local se acercaba (recién caída la penumbra) a su posada favorita. Las calles empedradas se conectaban unas con otras, y justo en el corazón del pueblo, yacía El Matorral Chamuscado, rodeado de edificaciones rusticas y hermosas, llenas de luces y jardines verdes y preciosos cubiertos de flores de todos los colores. Un imponente árbol ubicado en medio de la plaza principal, presumía sus grandes y suculentos limones, frutos de la temporada primaveral, y estaba rodeado con una cerca de piedra enlamada. Alrededor del árbol había bancas largas de piedra y más cercas rodeando árboles y arbustos. En una de las esquinas de la plaza había una pequeña tarima bastante vieja, y sobre ella se interpretaba una obra de teatro con actores locales, y en las sillas repartidas frente a la tarima, los espectadores veían maravillados _Gnomeo y Julieta*_. En la contra esquina, al lado de la estatua de un hombre en su armadura montando un esplendoroso caballo, había un cuarteto musical de enanos, rodeándoles un público que aplaudía y bailaba al compas de la guitarra, las maracas, la armónica y la flauta.

El Matorral Chamuscado se hallaba no muy lejos del barullo nocturno de la plaza, justo a unos metros enfrente. El Matorral Chamuscado contaba con un pequeño establo en la parte trasera para mantener los caballos de los extranjeros bien cuidados, y a sus costados unas gallinas ponedoras dormían tranquilamente en sus covachas. Del lado delantero se encontraban unas escaleras bien adornadas de antorchas, y a cada lado de las escaleras, más arriba, había dos letreros gemelos de color rojo perpendiculares al techo, y un poco mas salidos de lo normal, con la leyenda: "Posada: El Matorral Chamuscado" y una imagen de un matorral muy maltratado y viejo en la parte inferior. Una excelente publicidad para una excelente posada.

Eran pasadas las once menos cuarto, cuando un nuevo extranjero encapuchado arribó al pueblo. Él, junto con su hermoso equino blanco, recorrió las silenciosas calles con tranquilidad. Llegó a la plaza central, y sus ojos se iluminaron de luz por las antorchas. Miró a la gente en la plaza con curiosidad y gozo. Parecían pasársela bien. Pero su objetivo no estaba entre ninguno de esos pueblerinos felices ni de ningún otro edificio que no fuese el que buscaba. Su vista se posó en un letrero rojo y sonrió de lado. Trotó hasta llegar frente a la posada y bajó de su caballo cuando estuvo frente a las escaleras de madera. El sonido encerrado del lugar llego hasta él. Ató a su caballo en la baranda de la escalera y subió por ella. Tocó el picaporte y lo giró. Inmediatamente, el sonido que estaba encerrado se liberó cuando abrió la puerta, y sus sentidos de inundaron de música, de voces, de olor a tabaco y de cerveza.

—¡Buenas noches! —Exclamó el viajero sin esperar respuesta. Todos los presentes estaban sumergidos en sus asuntos, además, de que el despampanante ruido de voces, risas y música acallaban todos los sonidos otros.

El viajero tomó su tiempo en observar cada detalle de la posada. El piso estaba desnudo, sin un tapete o alfombra, o siquiera madera barata de por medio. Las paredes (que eran de buena madera) tenían clavados cuadros y retratos varios. Uno de ellos tenía un grotesco cerdo rosado con un jinete borracho a encima de él, el jinete agarraba una jarra de cerveza promocionando, lo que venía siendo, la cerveza, y sonreía abiertamente. Otro de ellos era un retrato en blanco y negro, de una mujer robusta con barba larga y trenzada, y la mitad de un hacha recargada en su hombro izquierdo. Había también, cabezas de animales enmarcados como trofeos, un reno, un perro de las llanuras, y una araña gigante de las tierras solitarias. Había listones de colores que rodeaban las cuatro paredes del lugar, y un par de cuadros de dardos para el entretenimiento. El Matorral Chamuscado estaba lleno de mesas largas en el centro, y pequeñas a los costados y al fondo. El fuego de las antorchas bailaba cada que alguien abría la puerta o golpeaba fuertemente una mesa con sus grandes puños. En la esquina se encontraba una barra llena de hombres ebrios sentados en los altos bancos de madera, y del otro lado, el tabernero, un hombre robusto de bigote colorado parecido al de una morsa, y delantal que hace tiempo había dejado de ser blanco por la suciedad.

En una de las largas mesas, se encontraba un duende de aspecto dócil bailando alegremente sobre la mesa al compás de los aplausos que lo acompañaban.

_Hay una posada, una vieja y alegre posada,_  
_al pie de una pequeña colina gris,_  
_y allí preparan una cerveza tan oscura_  
_que una noche el hombre de la luna bajó a beberla._

_El posadero tiene un perrito_  
_que es muy aficionado a las bromas;_  
_y cuando en los huéspedes hay alegría,_  
_levanta una oreja a todos los chistes y muere de risa.*_

El duende dio un giro inesperado y dio de lleno en el suelo. La gente estalló en risas y levantaron al pequeño hombrecillo adolorido. Lo animaron y él siguió cantando y bailando con renovada alegría.

La atención del viajero cambio hacía el posadero, que había hecho presencia en la sala para atender nuevos visitantes. El viajero se aproximó al posadero, un hombre de baja estatura y gran barriga, envuelto en un suéter de lana cobrizo y pantalones negros de algodón. El sujeto parecía buscar algo con la mirada mientras le daba golpecitos a su barriga gustosa. El posadero sintió la presencia del viajero, y con sus cortas pierna se echo a andar en su dirección con pasos graciosos. Ambos se encontraron en el camino, y el posadero sonrió mostrando su diente plateado que resaltaba de los demás.

—Buenas noches mi buen amigo, soy el posadero de este humilde lugar. Señor _Caesar Mantecona*_, ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó el posadero con tono galante.

—Sí —Respondió el viajero— Vera, mi notable señor Mantecona, buscó un lugar cálido y acogedor para descansar solo por esta noche. Me han dicho que aquí puedo encontrar eso, ¿será posible?

—¡Pero por supuesto, mi buen viajero! —Prorrumpió el señor mantecona como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— Aquí puede encontrar eso y más. ¡Sígame!

El señor Mantecona guió al viajero tras una puerta, de ahí viraron a la derecha y se encontraron con un pasillo bastante amplio con varias puertas de lado derecho, recorrieron el pasillo entero y se encontraron al final, con una sala llena de estantes con libros y pergaminos, y sillas mullidas frente a una cálida chimenea. Giró a la derecha y lo digirió por otra puerta, que los conducía a otro pasillo lleno de puertas. Al final de este, solo encontraron una escalera y subieron. Un pasillo lleno de puertas fue lo que sus ojos vieron una vez más. Antes de acabar el pasillo, el señor Mantecona se giró inesperadamente hacia el viajero y le preguntó:

—¿Habéis traído algún caballo consigo?

—Sí. Lo he dejado atado en la baranda de la escalera.

Esa respuesta le bastó al señor Mantecona para seguir su recorrido.

Lo guió por los pasillos y salas hasta llegar al tercer piso. A la mitad del pasillo que recorrían, el señor Mantecona se detuvo y sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de llaves con, fácilmente, cuarenta llaves distintas. El hombre revolvió todas buscando la adecuada, y a la primera llave, la puerta cedió.

El señor Mantecona se adentró a la habitación y se hizo a un lado para que el viajero lo imitara. La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Había una cama pegada a la pared, lo suficiente grande para una persona, y a un lado, en una mesita de noche, reposaban una vela encendida y una bacinica. Al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación había una silla y un tapete debajo de ella, y un perchero al fondo. En la pared solo había un cuadro de un barco, en lo que parecía, las costas azules del oeste.

—¿Le parece adecuada esta habitación? —Preguntó Mantecona acomodándose su suéter de lana.

—Esta perfecta.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamó el señor Mantecona dando un corto aplauso de felicidad— Serían únicamente cinco galeones. ¿Dónde os gustaría tomar la cena? ¿Aquí, en alguno de nuestros comedores privados, o en la planta abaja?

—Bajaré a tomarla —Dijo el viajero entregándole al posadero cinco monedas de oro que sacó de los pliegues de su capa ajada.

—¡Excelente! Mandaré a mis hombres a cuidar de su caballo, ¡Despreocúpese por esta noche! —Clamó Mantecona yéndose de la habitación con una profunda reverencia, y salió dejando al viajero solo.

El viajero arrojó un morral a la cama con sus pertenencias, y se sentó en ella recargando su mentón en su puño derecho. Esculcó otra vez los pliegues de su capa y sacó un pergamino enrollado bastante maltratado, lo abrió con cuidado y lo miró detenidamente. Era el retrato de una persona hecha a mano, con múltiples trazos y borrones que habían dejado notar la hábil mano que intentó perfeccionarlo hasta el cansancio. Suspiró hondo y volvió a guardar el pergamino.

Llevaba los últimos meses buscando desesperadamente a la persona del retrato, más nunca tuvo la suerte de encontrarla o coincidir con ella en alguno de sus tantos viajes en su persecución. De cierta forma se estaba agotando de intentarlo múltiples veces en vano, pero su determinación era más grande que su cansancio, y seguía motivándose para continuar su jornada en busca de su cometido. Esa noche se encontraba en El Matorral Chamuscado, pues su búsqueda lo había llevado ahí. El viajero siguió al individuo durante su viaje por el desierto rojo del sur, y en las montañas escarpadas le perdió la pista. Investigó sobre él entre la gente de las montañas, y le brindaron suficiente información que lo habían guiado hacia Elendilmir.

—¡Por supuesto! Aquel que buscáis ha dicho que tiene un viaje importante hacía el norte. No dijo sobre qué, ni su ruta, pero he supuesto que pasará por Elendilmir. Hay un vasto campo en medio de la nada, demasiado grande para recorrerlo sin descanso alguno. Todos los viajeros pasan por ahí —Le dijo el viejo dueño de la posada que había negociado con su suplicio cuando descansó en las montañas— ¡En el Matorral Chamuscado! Todos los buenos viajeros conocen esa posada. Es famosa en la región. Seguramente se instalará ahí. ¡Os pido de favor, mi atento amigo, que si va a parar a El Matorral Chamuscado me salude a mi viejo camarada Mantecona! ¡Hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo veo! ¡Infórmele que iré alguno de estos días! ¡Dígale eso de mi parte, de su fiel _Nobelio Gaznate*_!

Lo que el pomposo señor Gaznate le había dicho, lo llevó a estar esa noche en aquella famosa posada. Le pedía a todos los dioses que su búsqueda terminara refugiándose ahí mismo esa noche, sino, le perdería la pista por completo, y sería difícil volverla a encontrar.

Se levantó de la cama, y sin mirar atrás salió por la puerta. Bajó hasta la planta baja con cierta dificultad en recordar cada pasillo y escalera, y después de un arduo trabajo indagando en su memoria, logró llegar a donde el ruido y olor a tabaco se impregnaban casi por completo en su persona.

Divisó a lo lejos al señor Mantecona y al tabernero hablando sobre algo que poco le importaba, y entonces buscó con la mirada el lugar más apartado que pudo. Al fondo en una esquina, había una mesa vacía, posiblemente vieja y con falta de uso. Cuando se sentó lo pudo comprobar, había una ligera capa de polvo en la superficie de la madera barnizada y la vela del centro estaba extinta y con una tenue telaraña.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y sacó una larga pipa de sus trajes. La encendió y le dio la primera calada. Disfrutó el sabor del buen tabaco que portaba y le dio una segunda calada. Expulsó el humo por la boca y deparó en que una mesera con cara de asco se acercaba a él arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo frente a su mesa y con voz aburrida preguntó:

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Si, por favor —Contestó el viajero con tono neutral— Tráigame una hogaza de pan con un poco de vino, y mantequilla para acompañar.

—Ahorita le traigo su pedido —La mesera rayó algo en una pequeña libreta y se alejó con el mismo paso desgarbado.

Su cena llegó en poco tiempo y la degustó con calma. Cuando acabó, la mesera con cara permanente de asco retiró los platos y el viajero pidió un tarro se cerveza. Pocos minutos después ya iba por el segundo tarro y su tercera pipa fumada. El viajero no dejaba de observar a todos y a cada uno de los presentes en busca de su persona añorada, más no veía a nadie. Empezaba a impacientarse.

Cuando el reloj dio la una menos cinco de la madrugada, se dispuso a levantarse de su silla para irse a dormir. Pero el vistazo de algo, o alguien lo hizo sucumbir ante su deseo de marcharse. Dos personas habían entrado por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanita que oscilaba justo arriba de la entrada, y como el lugar se encontraba un poco más vacio y callado que antes, pudo escucharla perfectamente. Su mirada se posó en los dos nuevos invitados que habían llegado. No se movió ni un solo milímetro, y observó callado, en las sombras del rincón más apartado de El Matorral Chamuscado, fumando de su cuarta pipa.

Los nuevos viajeros fueron recibidos por un alegre Mantecona que los saludo con efusividad y se presentó con una gran sonrisa en el arrugado rostro. Los tres discutieron un par de cosas y al poco tiempo el señor Mantecona se dirigió a la mesera con cara de asco y le susurró algo. En seguida salió con prisa de El Matorral Chamuscado, y desde afuera se escuchó su ahogada voz ordenando algo.

La mesera a la que el señor Mantecona le había susurrado, y que hace tiempo había atendido al viajero del fondo, atendió a estos nuevos sujetos, ahora con una sonrisa de amabilidad y gentileza en el rostro. Su expresión de asco se había desvanecido. Ambos sujetos pidieron, al parecer, cerveza y pierna de cerdo con pan y mantequilla. Terminaron toda su comida y pidieron una ronda más de cerveza, acompañándola con una buena calada de sus pipas.

El viajero del fondo no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de ese par. Ambos seguían encapuchados, justamente como él, pero creía saber que quienes se trataban.

Como si le leyesen la mente, uno de ellos se removió la capucha y dejó ver un rostro juvenil y alegre de tono apiñonado. El sujeto tenía cabello rubio y despeinado, y tres líneas rectas en cada mejilla. Sus ojos, increíblemente azules, brillaron con la tenue luz de las antorchas, y su risa inundo la habitación.

Las suposiciones del viajero se hicieron acertadas. La persona que venía persiguiendo no venía sola, venía con la compañía de ese chico rubio escandaloso. ¡Pero claro que reconocería ese rostro en cualquier lado! No cualquiera tenía tres rasguños iguales en ambos lados de la cara, y no cualquiera seguiría a su acompañante hasta el fin del mundo. Eso lo había comprobado en sus viajes, asechándolos a ambos. Pudo comprobar que lo que ambos tenían era más que una amistad. Un lazo de amor-odio entrañable, como el de dos hermanos.

Ya fuese que la mirada del viajero era demasiado fuerte, o la presencia de este demasiado obvia, pudo captar la atención del rubio. El sujeto lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el viajero escondido le devolvió la mirada. Descaradamente, se llevó la pipa a los labios y caló una vez más.

El ojiazul recuperó la compostura y siguió con lo suyo. De cuando en cuando le dirigía al viajero miradas torvas y furtivas, pero seguía en su charla amena con su compañero. Minutos después el rubio pareció haberle informado al otro sobre el viajero del rincón, así que, sigilosa y discretamente, volteó para ver unos retratos en la pared. En sí, era solo para echarle un vistazo al eterno vigilante.

Ambos cambiaron su deje de tranquilidad a uno de incomodidad. Se levantaron de sus asientos, serios y silenciosos, y desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta que conectaba el comedor con las habitaciones.

Escasos minutos después el viajero se levantó de su abandonada mesa y se acercó a la barra. El robusto señor del bigote colorado de sonrió cansado.

—La noche sí que es larga aquí, ¿no cree usted? —Preguntó el viajero recargándose de espaldas a la barra. Sacó su pipa y reemplazó el tabaco quemado por uno nuevo, y fumó.

—¡Por supuesto! El Matorral Chamuscado tiene clientes muy alegres, y a ellos les gusta dormir hasta tarde, ya bien entrada la madrugada —Dijo el tabernero limpiando la barra con un trapo negro y maloliente. Parecía estar ensuciando más la superficie que limpiándola— Disfrutan de historias que ya han escuchado, pero gustan de escucharlas otra vez, como si jamás las hubiera escuchado.

—Es eso mismo lo que pienso —Secundo el viajero— El Matorral Chamuscado tiene muchos clientes. No puedo imaginarme de que tipo. ¡Seguro que como hay de alegres y simples, hay de roñosos y misteriosos!

—¡Ya lo creo! —Exclamó, tocando su barbilla sudorosa con las yemas de sus regordetes dedos— Hace apenas unas semanas llegó un viajero de más allá de las tierras del sur. No habló con nadie en su estadía de tres días, más que con el señor Mantecona y la mesera. Acostumbraba a pedir solo dos comidas al día, el almuerzo y la cena, y solo bebía vino y comía pan. Desaparecía el día entero y llegaba cada noche a dormir con un nuevo rasguño en el rostro. ¡Gente muy extraña viene por estos rumbos! —El tabernero le hizo una señal con su dedo al viajero para que se acercará mas— Aquí entre nos —El viajero se acerco aún más, hasta sentir el aliento del hombre en su oído detrás de la capucha, aun puesta— Hace unos minutos arribaron dos sujetos bastante extraños. Hablaron muy seriamente con el señor Mantecona, ¡no tengo idea sobre qué! pero sí mencionaron las tierras prohibidas del norte y pidieron discreción, ¡yo la verdad no se que se traen esos dos entre manos, y ni siquiera me interesa, pero alguien que hable de esas tierras debe ser de cuidado!, ¡no me fío de ellos! Le he dicho al señor Mantecona múltiples veces que tenga cuidado con gente de esa estirpe, podrían traerle problemas. Pero a él no me importa nada: "¡Con tal de que paguen lo que consumen me viene valiendo una nuez lo que hagan!" dice siempre que le advierto sobre los peligros. ¡Ya me he acostumbrado, pero aún así hay cosas que me dan mala espina!

—Yo no me he topado nunca con gente así, y espero que nunca lo haga, ¡Qué miedo! —Dijo el viajero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pudo sacarle información de ese par sin que el pobre se diera siquiera cuenta— En fin, ¡La noche es larga, pero no para mí! Necesito descansar que mañana mismo parto a la montañas. Fue un gusto haber tenido esta charla nocturna con usted, mi buen señor. ¡Espero verlo la próxima vez que venga!

—Por supuesto. ¡Tenga usted un reconfortante sueño!

El viajero se separó de la barra sin antes escurrir una mano sigilosamente hacia un frutero y hurtar una manzana. Esperó que el tabernero se volteara para atender a un señor borracho al otro extremo de la barra, y salió al fresco de la noche evitando hacer sonar la campanita.

Respiró profundo el aire frio de la noche, bajó las escaleras y las rodeo por los jardines laterales. Fue tanteando la oscuridad y divisó el pequeño establo iluminado por antorchas. Se acercó y vio a su caballo en el cubículo del extremo de la derecha. Le tendió la manzana y este la devoró gustoso.

Lo miró unos segundos degustando su manzana hasta que sintió algo terriblemente afilado en su garganta. El desconocido torció su brazo izquierdo con facilidad poniéndolo detrás de su espalda, y con su otro brazo lo rodeo de los hombros y acerco su cuchillo al cuello del viajero. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

—¿Por qué nos sigues? —Dijo una voz tranquila a sus espaldas.

—No sé de que hablas —Contestó el viajero con falsa ignorancia. El agarré del brazo se intensifico y el cuchillo del cuello estaba empezando a hacer un ligero corte horizontal. El viajero hizo una mueca de incomodidad y dolor, pero no profirió ningún quejido.

—¿Por qué nos sigues? —Repitió con tono levemente exasperado.

—He dicho que no sé de que hablas —repitió el viajero con burla.

El sujeto, irritado, soltó al viajero y lo empujó hacia adelante con fuerza, tirándolo hacia el fangoso barro del establo. El viajero aprovechó su repentina libertad para tomar uno de los tantos cuchillos que guardaba en su cincho, y cuando cayó al suelo, lo tomó por la empuñadura dirigiendo el lado filoso hacia atrás, y lo precipito con fines de cortar a su atacante. Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano aprensando su muñeca y jalándolo hacia arriba. No le habían permitido incorporarse bien cuando el desconocido quito inesperadamente su capucha. Por primera vez el viajero dejo ver su verdadero rostro detrás de la espesa capa negra. Una mata de cabello extrañamente rosa adornaba su cabeza. Sus ojos eran del mismo color del jade, y sus delicadas facciones rebelaban que se trataba de una mujer. El viajero era una hermosa dama.

Ambos extraños se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares. Esperaban todo menos una mujer.

El atacante de la joven viajera, aquel de sostenía fuertemente su muñeca, la miró estupefacto. Dirigió su mirada instintivamente a su violento agarre y nuevamente al rostro de la pelirrosa. Pasó su mirada del agarré al rostro de la joven varias veces para convencerse a sí mismo que era mujer. La mano que sujetaba era nívea, delgada y de dedos largos y delicados, y su muñeca era fina y cálida. Debía ser un pecado agarrar con semejante brutalidad la muñeca (o cualquier parte del cuerpo) de una mujer.

Asustado, el atacante soltó a la mujer de la muñeca, haciendo que cayera una vez más en el barro. El sujeto también removió su capucha y dejó ver unos cabellos negros como la noche, y una mirada ónix tan oscura como el carbón mismo del infierno. Su piel pálida brillaba como plata bajo la luz de la luna, y su ropa verde y castaña confesaban su raza elfica de los bosques silvanos. Orejas largas y puntiagudas a cada lado de su cabeza y un majestuoso arco colgaba a sus espaldas.

La joven tirada, agachó la cabeza, rendida. Su largo cabello exótico le cubrió por completo la cada la cara, y se mezcló con el barro más abajo. Sintió una vez más el agarre en su muñeca pero ahora solo firme, no había fuerza ni bestialidad de por medio.

El elfo de cabellos negros tomó nuevamente su muñeca para llamar su atención. La viajera levantó su rostro y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los oscuros, impenetrables e infinitos de él.

—Eres una mujer —Susurró el elfo sin poderse creer la buena nueva— Una mujer.

* * *

**Mini Glosario:**

_**Elendilmir:**_ Es el nombre que recibe la joya formada por una gema blanca que se sujetaba a la frente con un aro de mithril y que el Rey Elendil escogió como símbolo de la realeza de Arnor. Del mundo fantastico de J.R.R Tolkien. *ni crean que lo copie de wikipedia, ni crean* Jajaja Elendilmir también es un server de un juego online llamado: Lord of the Rings Online (ASDFG REALLY?) Me gusta bastante ese juego, y en ese server tuve mi primer personaje :') por eso lo puse (Historia de amor mejor que crepúsculo)

_**El Matorral Chamuscado:** _Es una copia barata y super chafa de 'El Poney Pisador'. Quise ponerlo, créanme, estuve gravemente tentada. Pero luego dije: "Que paso chava, te estas pirateando todo el mundo de Tolkien" y pues, de ahí salió El Matorral Chamuscado. Me había gustado más el titulo de: El Matorral Hendido, pero luego vi que no tenía sentido ._. Y lo quité xD JAJA También estuve a punto de llamarle: Cabeza de puerco, las tres escobas, o el caldero chorreante xD Jajaja mi imaginación esta ligada a mi inteligencia. Pero soy muy idiota así que, neeeeeh xD

_**Gnomeo y Julieta:** _Es una película bien weirda de el hermoso romance entre dos gnomos de jardín. Quería poner 'Romeo y Julieta', pero me pareció demasiado mortal ese nombre para una obra teatral de una trama fantástica xD Robe el nombre de Gnomeo y Julieta. Disclaimer ya arriba mencionado. Derechos a Rocket Pictures.

_**Verso que canta el duende de aspecto dócil:** _Tome prestados dos párrafos del verso del Capitulo 9: Bajo la enseña de El Poney Pisador, pagina 229 del libro El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillos escrito por J.R.R Tolkien. Debo añadir que sufrió una leve corrección de mi parte.

_**Caesar Mantecona:** _El nombre original del personaje es Cebadilla Mantecona, del mundo de J.R.R Tolkien. Lo único que tome fue el apellido, porque Caesar y Cebadilla son bastante distintos.

**_Nobelio Gaznate:_ **Este es un nombre que yo inventé. Me gusto como sonaba Gaznate como apellido, algo chistoso y medio vulgar. Nobelio es un elemento de la tabla periódica xD JAJAJA esta bien padre el nombre xD apoco no? 7u7 xD

* * *

Y bien, eso ha sido todo :B ¿Qué os parece?

Les recuerdo que si ven algún error ortografía o de redacción, o algo que simplemente no entiendan, díganmelo. Así mejoro la historia y me evito de mal entendidos en un futuro :B ¡No me enojo! En serio, si ven errores notifiquenmelos. En verdad me cuesta mucho mantener buena ortografía. OSEA, yo soy de las que escribe exhorcismo, nesecidad, y thu embidiiah alinemtha mi HEGO XD Jajaja así como naturo :3 okno xDDD

¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Ese es un favor muy hermoso que como escritora les puedo pedir. Se siente hermoso leer sus comentarios UnU :3 Unos bien bonitos pa que me enamoren xD

Les voy a contar una historia muy curiosa: Yo tenía ganas de escribir una historia de fantasía del sasusaku antes de saliera todo eso de los elfos y enanos y blah blah blah. Luego salio la imagen que cambio mi modo de ver la vida(? y dije: ¡AHUEVO, YA TENGO UNA ESCUSA PARA ESCRIBIR FANTASÍA SASUSAKU! Pero adivinen que: ¡Quería escribir algo hermoso, pero no me salía nada, NADA! Así que me fui con la dignidad que me quedaba y me rendí en buscar algo bueno para escribir. Pero ¿Que creen? (Sí, sí, muchos PEROS xD) Estaba en mi cuarto, echada en mi cama derramando flow, suaj y hueva al por mayor, y escuchaba a mi grupo musical favorito cuando ocurrió el milagro. ¡"FOLLOW ME" DE MUSE FUE LA CANCIÓN QUE TRAJO LA INSPIRACIÓN A MÍ! Sí a alguien le tienen que agradecer por esto es a Muse, y a su hermosa canción: Follow me. Escúchenla, esta EMOXAAA :3

Con el tiempo se darán cuenta que estoy gravemente dañada de la cabeza :v Jajaja

**. . .**

**Les dejo mis redes, amaría leer su opinión:**

_Instagram:_ /ximemaru  
_Twitter:_ /ximemaru  
_Facebook:_ /falcon. de. turner ó /ximemaru (quiten los espacios)  
Ask: /Falcoons  
Tumblr: thecolorofmyfeathers ó hogwarts-en-tierra-media (les agregan el: tumblr. com del final xD)

**Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, besos.**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**¿Reviews?**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**


End file.
